speed is the game
by Full moon blaster
Summary: tails machine goes haywire and sonic tails and knuckles go to a weird world where they meet some new friends but will they ever go home p.s im holding on my cf vanguard vanguard fic for a bit and tell me if you like this


**hello guys im making this one because I need a brake from vg for a while but don't worry ill get back to it soon**

it was a normal day with sonic and the gang sonic was doing his work out running around the world. tails was working on his new machine. and knuckles was guarding the master emerald from a stealing bat.

tails:im almost done with the teleporter to prank sonic for throwing that pie in my face we will see who is the fastest thing alive when I can teleport anywhere I want

sonic: o really

tails: HOLY EGGMAN DANCEING

sonic: haha got ya so does that telleporter work

tails: nope not yet put I need a really big power sores

sonic: I got the 7 emeralds will that work

tails: we can see put them over there *points at a pod to put the emeralds in*

sonic: ok *puts them in*

tails: *presses a button but nothing happens* looks like it didn't work we need power

sonic: whats more powerful then then the chaos emeralds

knuckles: what about the master emerald

tails&sonic: KNUCKLES

knuckles: that's my name so you wont my help

tails: ya but did you really bring the master emerald

knuckles: no but I can take power from the master emerald but I cant take to much or I will die

sonic: that's cool but why did you not do that when we fought egghead

knuckles: um because shut up

sonic: hahahaha your still a knuckle head I see

tails: you guys well never change haha alltho I wouldn't like it any other way

sonic&tails&knuckles: ya

tails: allright knuckles just put the power in the pod

knuckles: ok knuckles then put more power in the chaos emeralds turning them to super emeralds

tails: *tails then pressed the button and a big light came out of nowhere and the whole house was gone

**to ponyvill with twilight and spike **

spike: twilight what are you doing

twilight: im reading a book called magic basics

spike: why you reading that you are already good at magic why go to the basic

twilight: its good to go back to the basics sometimes

spike: o ok that's cool so d-

right then they heard a big boom outside

twilight: what was that

spike: I have no idea

as they go outside to see what happen they see 3 weird creatures

spike: what are they

twilight: I have no idea but I do know we have to bring them to princess celestia tell her about this ok spike

spike: already on it he said while he writes and sends it to the princess

**after a bit they where all with the princess and sonic and the gang are still in a coma **

twilight: here they are she says as she puts them down with her magic

celestia: thank you but what are they

twilight: I have no idea

**as she said that the gang start to wake up and they see ponys **

sonic: unn guys please tell me you see ponys to are I think I lost

tails: nope I see them to what about you knuckles

knuckles: I see them to so whats going on

**as they where talking to each other guards game all around them pointing there spears **

sonic: hey hey you shouldn't play with sharp things he said

celestia: state your business here

sonic: to tell you the truth I have no idea tails

tails: well it seems that we are in a different dimmsion I guess we put to much power in the teliporter

celesta: so how are you going to get hom,e

knuckles: looks like we are going after the chaos emeralds again

celestia&twilight&spike: what are chaos emeralds

sonic: 7 gem that can give anyone unlimited power and to people with the embodiment with chaos like me get something more

celestia: guards attack him

sonic: is that how you going to be bring it

sonic then homing attcjed and chained it on all the guards

sonic: is that all I was hoping for something more he said as he grabbed tails and knuckles and ran away

twilight: wow that was fast

spike: yea do you think he is faster then rainbow dash

twilight: not even close

**allright im done here till next time**


End file.
